


Red Carpet Rendezvous

by DanyelN



Series: DanyelN's HYPE Ficlets [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Grammy Awards, Meet-Cute, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyelN/pseuds/DanyelN
Summary: Record Producer Jaime Lannister really wants to meet Singer/Songwriter Brienne Tarth.  He goes out of his way to make it happen at an awards show.  Part of the JBO Hype Fic Challenge.





	Red Carpet Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> This was an earlier entry for the JBO Hype Fic Challenge. I simply forgot to share it. All mistakes and silliness are mine alone.

He felt more than a little ridiculous. He was Jaime fucking Lannister, Grammy winning record producer, and here he stood on the Grammy red carpet hoping to meet an ugly woman, an ugly woman with the voice of an angel. 

Jaime had begun his career in music with a bang; he produced the best selling record of all time, "Burn Them All" by Aerys and the Kingsguard. He was their producer up until the demise of their lead singer Aerys Targaryen. The rumors of Jaime being involved in the band splitting up and Aerys' death had left him with a black mark in the industry. That is how he ended up working for his father at Casterly Records. Too bad Tywin had decided that he wanted to be the Lou Perlman of Westeros and only produced vapid boy bands and teen pop princesses. He was sure his music was the reason he had been flatly refused a meeting with the latest singer\songwriter sensation, Brienne Tarth.

Jaime pondered the story behind the woman; he had put Tyrion on the job of finding out all about her. Tarth had been a name in music for decades. Selwyn Tarth was the man behind Evenstar Records and his daughter was poised to take over one day. She was also an excellent songwriter who had writing credits on some of the biggest records of the last several years. It wasn't until one of her pushy friends recorded her singing a song she was working on and sent it to her own father under an assumed name that anyone heard her perform. Selwyn Tarth knew talent and readily agreed to back this singer, his shy daughter was less than thrilled with the prospect but agreed to give it one try for her father's sake. Her album was an astonishing success, it crossed genres and was nominated for awards all over the place.

Once Jaime heard the first single from this relatively unknown singer, he was hooked. He desperately wanted to work with her. She had a voice and a passion that spoke to his very soul and he needed her in his life. But so far the wench had foiled his plans. Her reps would not put through his calls and he even wondered if she ever got the messages he left requesting a return call. He had thought about resorting to Lannister bribery and sending expensive gifts, but somehow felt that she would not be receptive to that sort of approach. 

A barrage of camera flashes interrupted his thoughts on the tall singer. He looked up to see who was causing the furor only to gasp when he realized it was HER. She looked amazing and a sparkly silver and blue dress that only magnified his decision that she was an angel. Her Blonde hair even shone like a halo above the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He shook himself and closed his mouth when he realized he was staring. She was walking toward him, or toward the entrance to the theater really but still, in his general direction. It was now or never.

Jaime stepped out of his hiding spot and called out to her as she walked past him.

"Miss Tarth, Jaime Lannister, I just wanted to tell you that I have really enjoyed your record."

She blushed and looked down before saying a shy "Thank You." Then she looked up at him and said "I have always enjoyed your work as well Mr. Lannister."

He grinned at her and offered to escort her into the theater. Jaime pulled the Lannister card to get them seated near one another and he clapped louder than anyone when she won for album of the year.

Later that night over coffee after the after parties were over, Jaime confessed that he had been trying to get in touch with her for months with no luck and laughingly explained his red carpet ambush. She was horrified, as no one had told her he had reached out as she would have been thrilled to talk to him. They talked of music and life until dawn. Jaime kissed her cheek when he dropped her off at her hotel door. 

A few months later Jaime produced Brienne's sophomore record, which superseded the success of her first by leaps and bounds. At the next Grammy Awards they walked the red carpet together and Jaime proposed to his angel during his acceptance speech for Producer of the Year.


End file.
